


Только завтра

by 005_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2017



Series: 6_lvl_спецквест [3]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2017/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2017
Summary: Виньетка к макси команды Fandom Kings 2017"Старый завет"





	Только завтра

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Только завтра  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2017**  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1004 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/Джек Бенжамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Задание** : 129. Короткий путь всегда заминирован.  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Виньетка к макси команды Fandom Kings 2017 ["Старый завет"](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213516791.htm)

Штабные аналитики третьи сутки тасуют варианты, но даже при самом оптимистичном раскладе ожидаемые потери слишком велики. Общие рекомендации полковник читает примерно так: «…а потом вы поднимете третий батальон, уже три часа как мертвый, который, выйдя на соединение с разбомбленным пятью часами ранее танковым полком, совершит победный марш-бросок». На этот раз гефские генералы стянули к Чалсее достаточно войск, чтобы после успешного штурма проломить линию обороны, обрушить фронт и замкнуть кольцо окружения.

Чтобы потом со вкусом вырезать всех внутри. 

Не учтенный ни в чьих раскладах отряд «мотыльков», один из которых впорхнул в его квартиру этой ночью, был в этих условиях манной небесной и козырным тузом — и с его помощью Роджерс намерен сорвать банк.

Беглый принц по классификации Роджерса выглядит на три «Х» — хуевое настроение, хуевое самочувствие и «вообще как-то все очень хуево». Но предложения касательно совместных действий слушает внимательно, вопросы задает дельные и даже подкидывает пару неплохих идей о координации и кодах на экстренном канале связи — после чего все возможные темы обсуждения заканчиваются.

Роджерс глядит на то, как Джек машинально перебирает бахрому скатерти, еще раз напоследок просматривая расположение частей, и чувствует, что молчание в комнате можно резать ножом. Лучшее, что приходит в голову — выпивка. Почему бы и нет, здесь все взрослые… ну, что плохого будет от пары глотков сингл молта?..

…и видит по мечтательной, нежной улыбке — так странно выглядящей на этом лице, потому что он привык к совсем другим улыбкам принца, которых у того припасено на каждый чих — что Джек «уплывает». Ну, да — тепло, безопасно, и виски. Блядь. Он же наверняка голодный. Действительно, погоны — не спасение от идиотизма. 

— Господи. Не ел же ничего, наверное. Сейчас посмотрю...

Но, едва он встает, Джек вцепляется в его запястья. Вцепляется отчаянно, как утопающий — и держит так же крепко. Роджерс молчит, потому что, ну, что тут скажешь?  
…у принца сильные пальцы. Одетый в грязный камуфляж на полтора размера больше, чем нужно, он только кажется подростком, а вообще-то он ростом с Роджерса, и…

— Джек?.. — вырывается карканьем из горла.

Принц убирает руки, услышав свое имя. Как будто сбрасывает наваждение, выпрямляется, становясь в нечто среднее между «смирно» и «вольно» — и извиняется. Извиняется. Но взгляд у него усталый и больной, поэтому Роджерс осторожно берет его за руки и тянет к себе, выставив ногу для опоры. Ничего, сейчас все будет хорошо. Сейчас он усадит принца на стул, потому что последнее, что ему нужно — чтобы командир его засадного полка получил ЧМТ или сотрясение, упав в обморок накануне боя. Потом сообразит какой-нибудь еды, и, если потребуется, насильно загонит Джека в койку на пару часов.

И снова делает ошибку, потому что, когда он подхватывает и обнимает принца, неловко перебирая руками по его спине, Джек утыкается носом ему в воротник и сопит в шею, отчего вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки размером со среднего слона, мозги вышибает со скоростью истребителя на форсаже и встает — так, что Джек несомненно чувствует это, потому что отстраняется. 

Ну, вот и все, Роджерс. Хорошенького понемножку. Ладно, у него есть ванная и две руки, он справится — как всегда справлялся. 

Но нет, Джек вопросительно заглядывает Роджерсу в глаза — и снова тянется навстречу. Осторожно прикасается сухими губами ко рту — и тормоза у «тормоза Роджерса» срывает окончательно: он не находит ничего лучшего, кроме как притянуть Джека к себе и ответить на поцелуй. И, наверное, делает очередную ошибку, молча разрешив все остальное — а Джек, будто чувствуя, торопится. Торопится. 

С веселым удивлением. И с энтузиазмом.

До этого полковнику сосали только бляди: все по-честному, купил — получил, порция запретного удовольствия в подворотнях. Так что сейчас Роджерс боится смотреть вниз — потому что понимает, что кончит в ту же минуту, как увидит макушку мерно двигающейся взад-вперед головы.

— Стой, — хрипит он, — стой, подожди...

Надо раздеться. Пальцы Джека с обломанными и обкусанными ногтями скользят и на застежках кителя, и на пуговицах рубашки, но его ладони, касающиеся груди, живота, плеч — горячие и сухие — «поджигают» Роджерса изнутри.

Кое-как он отстраняется и заставляет себя пойти в ванную. 

Из зеркала на него смотрит маньяк-самоубийца, который уже неделю прикидывает, как уволочь за собой в могилу лишнюю пару тысяч человек. Маньяку весело. Самоубийце интересно.

— Да и похуй, — выдыхает полковник, роясь в тюбиках — не то, не то, не то… блядь… вот так и не потрахаешься перед смертью, и отражение грустно кивает в ответ — а потом глаза маньяка загораются двумя прожекторами, потому что в россыпи упаковок мелькает подходящий тюбик.

Неоспорин едва не падает на пол, когда Роджерс выходит из ванной и видит перед собой чудное зрелище. Аллилуйя и бабочки, принц не просто _не против_ — принц не против настолько, что встречает его с голой задницей. А он-то был готов на нарушение субординации — как еще назвать полковника под капитаном?

Придерживая сукина сына, Роджерс на ощупь — не смотреть, не смотреть — сперва осторожно разминает, а потом начинает играть по-взрослому. Ха. Только вот и Джек не так чтобы новичок в этих играх, и Роджерс едва удерживается от рыка, глядя, как принц под ним прикусывает запястье, чувствуя, как он дрожит — а потом начинает двигаться сам, так же, как двигался на пальцах, устанавливая и задавая ритм.

Нет уж.

Здесь-главный-тот-кто-сверху.

Роджерс перехватывает ритм, вбивая Джека в стол, доебывает до покорности — а потом подхватывает под грудь, притискивая извивающегося уже от удовольствия принца к себе, прослеживает губами дорожку от слез на щеке, слизывает ее, опускает руку на его член и ебет. Мой хуй и мои правила, мой принц.

Мой принц. 

Принц.

Мой. 

И впивается ртом во впадину между шеей и плечом, и замирает, когда Джек обмякает в его руках, выплескиваясь на пальцы и рывками сжимаясь вокруг его члена.  
Хорошо. Так хорошо. Но это еще не все. 

Еще несколько секунд — еще несколько движений — влажное шлепание мошонки — и это почти больно там, внутри, где уже очень давно ничего не болит. Потому что еще пара движений — и все закончится. Все.

Они так и стоят — Роджерс боится выпустить Джека из рук. 

— Мы не умрем, — вдруг убежденно говорит Джек, откидывая голову ему на плечо.

Вокруг голой лампочки под потолком вьются мотыльки, они бросаются на нее, обжигаются и бросаются снова. Что им смерть, они и о жизни-то нихуя не знают.

— Не умрем, — искренне отвечает Роджерс. Здесь и сейчас он в это верит. 

Сейчас они оба бессмертны. 

Среди разворошенных бумаг на столе на глаза ему попадается карта. Вдыхая запах Джека — костер, мокрое дерево, сырая земля, дым, немытое тело — полковник закрывает глаза, и на внутренней поверхности век отражается штриховка минных полей вокруг предместий Чалсеи и красный пунктир коридоров для контратаки. 

Завтра разведка Гефа доложит командованию, что короткий путь к Чалсее заминирован (никогда такого не было, и вот опять!), и «голиафы» двинутся в обход — а навстречу им полетят «мотыльки», разбиваясь о броню и сгорая в выстрелах. Завтра мужчины по обе стороны фронта пойдут убивать и умирать.

Но это будет только завтра.


End file.
